


Bud Lightweight

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bunker Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Couch Sex, Desperation, Drinking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Men of Letters Bunker, Nipple Play, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Insert: After finally finishing up a rather tedious hunt, you go back to the bunker with the boys and while you were hoping to somehow get laid out of it, you got more than you bargained for when they both had a dirty secret they wanted you to live out. </p><p>Original Prompt: [...] If so, can I request one where the reader is in the bunker hanging with Sam and Dean and they're all on the couch when the boys convince her to pee right there on the floor and finger her at the same time while she does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bud Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done reader insert before and it's REALLY late - so late that it's officially 'early' of the next day - and I tried to make sure I didn't accidentally write 'her' instead of 'you', and I think I got all the slip-ups but go easy on me I'm a newbie at reader inserts. 
> 
> *crawls back into the trashcan*

You spent a week chasing this demon around town before finally catching it and exorcizing it. Even with the help of the hunter legends, Sam and Dean winchester, this motherfucker was slippery. But you got him. 

 

You also got Dean. He’d been very blatantly checking you out the entire time. And he knew you were knew. And if it weren’t for getting a drop on the demon’s location at an inconvenient time, you and him would have wound up naked in the backseat of the Impala. Because Lord knows that you were just as hot on him as he was for you. You were also rather hot on his brother, but Sam was a gentleman and showed no signs of being interested in you. Although, you were pretty sure he thought you were a lesbian after he called to give you a lead and you happened to be getting hit on by a girl at the time. 

 

You’d been invited back to the bunker to celebrate with them, get to them a bit - as much as anyone dares to know the Winchesters. You weren’t really sure what ‘the bunker’ was though. You just got the gist that it was their main base, where they put their coats up at night. Although, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t fantasize at least once that while Sam was out of the room, Dean would get his hands all over you and give you the fuck you’d been wanting for a few months, but hadn’t had the time to find. The sexual frustration was real there. 

 

“Why are we stopping here?” You asked as the car pulled to a stop along the dirt trail. 

 

“We’re here.” Dean stated, turning off the club. 

 

“What is this? Mickey Mouse Club House? We gotta sing to make it appear?” You scoffed, earning a laugh from Sam. 

 

“No. This is it.” Dean replied, stepping out of the car and opening the door for you in the backseat. 

 

“You’re not telling me you guys spend your free time holed up in this abandoned shit hole?” You laughed, gesturing to the power plant off to the side.

 

“No. We spend our free time holed up beneath it.” Sam smiled, pointing behind you.

 

You turned and saw the rusted metal door leading into the ground. “Whoa.” 

 

“It’s bigger on the inside.” Dean smirked, winking at you and walking down the steps to the door and unlocking it. 

 

You watched in awe as Dean and Sam spoke quietly to each other as they walked through the massive building to the sitting area. You stared blankly at it all and blinked slowly, taking it all in. 

 

“This. Is fucking awesome.” You finally said. 

 

“It’s said to be the safest place on Earth.” Dean replied smugly. His tone seemed reminiscent of a guy bragging about his dick size. 

 

“How so?” You asked. 

 

“Warded against everything.” He answered. “Untraceable cell signal, a dungeon, and lore on just about every creature, angel, demon, and thing that goes in the bump in the night.” 

 

“How the hell did you find this?” You raised your eyebrows at him and walked up to a wall running your fingers over a design carved into the wood. “Intricate…” 

 

“Long story.” Dean drawled. “Sam why don’t you grab us some beers?” 

 

You turned back to the wall and acted like you were looking at something, but secretly undid the top few buttons on your shirt and made sure your cleavage was extremely visible. You weren’t sure what you were going for, but you had 30 seconds alone with Dean. Anything could happen, right? You turned around and looked back at him. His eyes quickly jumped up from where your ass was to your face, but then back down again to your now exposed cleavage. He didn’t bother trying not to look away until Sam came back in the room moments later. The beer was closer than you’d hoped. 

 

“Here you go.” Sam sang, handing you a bottle and sitting down on the couch, keeping one in his hand and setting the other on the table for Dean. You walked over and sat next to him, pulling your shirt down at the sides, hoping to draw just a little more attention to your breasts - just to make sure that Dean wasn’t getting mixed signals. He could get rid of Sam, right? 

 

You opened your bottle and started drinking, drinking half the bottle and setting it back down. Sam raised his eyebrows at you. 

 

“What? I was thirsty.” You said, Dean sitting down next to you. 

 

“I’ll go get you another.” Sam offered. 

 

“No, no. I can get it. Where’s the fridge?” You asked. 

 

“Literally right around the other side of this wall.” Sam chuckled.

 

“Either of you want another?”

 

“I think one will be good for me, thanks.” Dean replied. 

 

“Same here.” Sam nodded. 

 

You smiled and walked into the other room, stopping in front of the sink and looking at yourself in the mirror, fixing your hair and adjusting your boobs in your bra so that they sat up higher. 

 

“Stop being stupid.” You snapped at yourself. “These guys are brothers and you are not going to have enough alone time with one to get fucked. Stop being a horny bitch and go to a bar instead.” 

 

You took a deep breath and opened the fridge, taking out another cold beer. You brought it back into the room and stepped over Sam and sat back down in the spot. 

 

“I’m ashamed you didn’t have anything harder than this.” You said. 

 

“We do. Dean hoards it all in his mini-fridge by his bed though.” Sam sneered. 

 

You turned and looked at Dean expectantly. 

 

“It’s true.” Dean muttered, causing you to laugh. 

 

“So…Are the stories true?” You drawled. 

 

“Oh no.” Sam muttered. 

 

“What stories?” Dean asked. 

 

“That this huge spike in demon activity and mass deaths is your guys’ fault?” You replied. “Oh shit that sounded rude.” 

 

“Yeah, but…they’re true anyways.” Dean sighed. 

 

“How did that happen?” You asked.

 

“It’s another long story.” Dean sighed. 

 

“Sum it up for me. I’m curious.” You prodded. 

 

“I made a lot of bad decisions. And then I made a lot more bad decisions.” Dean said awkwardly. 

 

“And then I made a lot of bad decisions.” Sam added. “And then things just…yeah. That happened. Now it’s Heaven, Hell, and everything in between on Earth.” 

 

“That sounds like life. Just…with less…dead people.” You mused. “But just like life as a hunter I presume.” 

 

“Or a cop.” Sam snorted. 

 

“Yeah but you don’t get paid. And you save the world like once a year.” You countered. 

 

“Your thanks are all the payment we need.” Dean cooed sarcastically. 

 

“You should be the ones thanking me.” You scoffed. “I’m cleaning up all the demons here.” 

 

“You know you wouldn’t have caught this dick if it weren’t for us.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“That was not the type of dick I wanted to catch while I was in town.” You remarked, instantly freezing in horror at what you said and then laughing. “I’m sorry that was inappropriate.” 

 

Sam and Dean laughed with you. 

 

“I think someone’s a bit of a lightweight here.” Dean sang, hitting you in the shoulder. 

 

“I’m not a lightweight!” You protested. 

 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Dean teased.

 

“Fuck you.” You sneered. 

 

“Maybe you should considering you’re so depraved.” Sam mused. 

 

“Fuck you, too!” You laughed, hitting him in the shoulder. 

 

Sam chuckled and wagged his eyebrows at you. 

 

“Both of you guys are such dicks!” You smiled. 

 

“Wow is that all you see in men?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Are you asking if I watch a lot of gay porn?” You asked.

 

“Wh-OH!” Dean burst out laughing.

 

“That was clever.” Sam nodded, laughing along, and taking another sip from his beer.

* * *

A few more bottles between the three of you later, and you were all moderately tipsy, slightly giggly and loosened up and relaxed. 

 

You reached across the table to grab your bottle, and as you bent you felt a sudden nagging. “Oh!” 

 

“What?” Sam asked, a smile on his face from laughing. 

 

“All this beer has gone right through me. I need to pee. Where’s the bathroom in this place?” You asked, standing up. 

 

“It’s down that other hall to the left.” Sam replied. 

 

You nodded and shifted your weight to your other foot to step over him when he grabbed your arm. “But we’d rather you not.” 

 

“Is your bathroom out of order or something? Because I can go outside. I ain’t afraid of no ghosts.” You laughed. 

 

“No our bathroom works fine.” Sam answered.

 

“What’s the fucking issue then? I gotta pee.” You asked. 

 

“I…I can never ask this!” Sam exclaimed, letting go of your arm and laughing. 

 

“Ask what?” You scoffed. 

 

“What Sam is unable to say, is that we would much rather watch you take off your pants and take a piss on the floor.” Dean smirked. 

 

“Did you just ask me to pee on the carpet?” You raised your eyebrows and laughed in confusion.

 

“Yes.” Dean smiled. “If you’re open to that of course.” 

 

“I heard a _lot_ of weird things about you guys, but this was one of the few things I thought was just horse shit. I really shouldn’t be surprised at anything about you guys at this point.” You chuckled. 

 

“Well?” Sam asked quietly. 

 

“I think I’ve had just enough alcohol that I really don’t care as long as I don’t have to clean anything up.” You snorted, quickly unbuttoning your jeans. “And y’all have a shower, right?” 

 

“Yes.” Sam nodded, grabbing your hand and moving it away and sitting you back down.

 

“But first things first.” Dean said, beginning to unbutton your shirt all the way.

 

You willingly let him pull it open to your sides and undo your bra from behind as Sam slowly undid your jeans. Dean pulled your loose bra down around your waist, exposing your breasts for him to start kissing, rolling your nipples in between his fingers. You lifted yourself off the couch for a couple seconds so Sam could get your jeans over your hips and pull them off your legs. 

 

Sam pushed his hand into the top of your thong and began rubbing your clit, causing you to moan. It’d felt like an eternity since you’d actually had your clit touched by someone that wasn’t you and the sensation of having someone else - or two someone else’s - doing all the work for you made everything feel so much better. Sam’s fingers knew exactly what to do, where to press, how to press, how to make everything feel the best. 

 

Dean moved his lips down to right on one of your nipples. He gently sucked on it, his other hand squeezing and tugging at the other nipple. Sam began kissing your neck and with his free hand turned you to face him so that he was kissing you. You moaned into his mouth and rolled your hips against his hand in your underwear. Your legs had somehow made your way up to the table, the bottom of your boots squeaking against the wood finish of the table as you squirmed beneath their touches. You’d only ever been with two people at once one time before and it was a while ago, but you were definitely not the center of attention like this. There was so much going on at once you couldn’t figure out what to focus on - Sam’s hand, Dean’s kisses and fondling, Sam’s kissing - it was so intense. 

 

“If every demon hunt ended like this I like I’d like hunting those bastards a little more.” You laughed, speaking and preventing Sam from kissing you. 

 

“I’ll take that as quite the compliment.” Dean chuckled, Sam giving an extra firm press on your clit and making you cry out, but feeling something release that definitely wasn’t anything like coming. 

 

“I’m sorry.” You immediately said. “I think I just peed on your hand a little bit.” 

 

“I think you did, too.” Sam laughed, pulling his hand out from your panties and beginning to take them off, slowly stretching them over your ass and then down your legs until you were table to kick them off. 

 

“Why don’t you finish somewhere more exciting then?” Dean purred, sitting up off of your chest and pushing you forward on the couch so that your hips leaned off of it. 

 

Dean slid his hand down in front and pushed two fingers inside of you, and then slipping in a third. Sam went back to massaging your clit and you immediately starting moaning loudly as Dean pushed his fingers in and out. Sam went back to kissing spots onto your neck that come morning would be hard to hide. His other hand gently squeezed your breasts, groping and fondling you. As you quickly started getting close to orgasm already, something else was building up, too. And you could feel it. 

 

You could feel the first warm dripped begin to run down your skin. Dean slipped in a fourth finger and moved faster and pushed his fingers a little deeper, reaching for that special spot you were just waiting for him to hit. You convulsed under their touch, your muscles slowly giving in and letting piss trickle out of you onto the edge of the couch. 

 

 _And then you felt it_. You cried out and moaned loudly as Dean found your spot and between that and the action Sam had going on your clit, you panted and moaned and completely let everything go. As their hands moved around the area, piss sprayed over their fingers, falling over a wide area on the floor, your legs, and the couch some. You held nothing back and filled the whole area with sounds of your pleasure as Dean’s fingers fucked you and Sam’s rubbed you. And as you sat there peeing all over the floor and two men’s arms, you orgasmed. One of the best in your life. Everything was like a sensory overload - everything felt so intense. And as it passed, Dean and Sam moved their hands and Dean just pulled the skin of your stomach up a bit so he could control where the rest of the stream went, the only sounds in the room other than your panting being the hissing of the piss as it left you and the splashing noise as it hit the carpet. 

 

As the stream weakened, you looked at Sam and then Dean who were both smiling in arousal. 

 

“Thank you.” You whispered. “That was a dumb thing to say, fuck.” 

 

Sam and Dean started laughing and you got your feet back on the ground and stood up. “Do you guys a have a bath tub?” 

 

“Yes, we do.” Sam answered. 

 

“Oh thank God!” You exclaimed. “I haven’t had a good bath in months.” 

 

“I’ll show you where it is.” Dean said, standing up and beginning to walk. You went to follow him but started falling over. Sam quickly caught you with a firm hand on your back. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Dean chuckled, making you giggle and taking you by the arm and walking you up the hallway to the bathroom with the tub in it. “There’s soap, shampoo, all that in there. Bubbles, too.” 

 

“Bubbles?” You asked. 

 

Dean’s face fell sad. “My best friend - an angel - used to live with us. The little things in life made him happy sometimes.” 

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“He made some bad choices, too.” Dean sighed, opening the door. “Anyways, if you need anything, holler. My room is right next door.” 

 

“Sorry about your angel.” You said quietly, walking into the bathroom. 

 

“Yeah. I am, too.” Dean muttered, walking away and going into his room. 

* * *

You woke up to a knocking at the bathroom door. “You okay in there?” Sam called. 

 

“Yeah. Fine.” You mumbled. 

 

“Mind if I come in and grab something?” Sam asked. 

 

“Not at all.” You replied. 

 

The door opened and you yawned and pulled yourself up a bit. 

 

“Maybe you should get out of there before you fall asleep underwater?” Sam chuckled, squatting down and opening the cabinet beneath the sink.  

 

“That’s probably a good idea.” You mused, flexing your muscles and unplugging the bath tub, hearing the water slowly drain. 

 

“There’s a bathrobe hanging over there if you didn’t see it.” Sam stated, nodding towards the wall. 

 

“Oh I didn’t.” You replied, sitting up. “Was it the angel’s?” 

 

“Cas? Yeah.” Sam sighed. “It was.” 

 

“I don’t think I should.” You muttered, starting to stand up out of the tub. 

 

“You want a t-shirt or something to sleep in?” Sam asked, pulling a jug out from under the sink. 

 

“Sleep?” You asked. “I was planning on calling an Uber.” 

 

“An Uber? For an hour drive? No. Just stay in one of the bedrooms here.” Sam said. “We don’t mind.” 

 

“You sure? That’s not…weird or anything?” You replied. 

 

“Nah. You’re tired. You should sleep. Been a long-ass day.” Sam said, putting the jug back under the sink and standing up, some concoction of bad smelling chemicals in a small container in his hand. “The room right across from here is a bedroom. Dean fell asleep, but I’m in the room right two doors down - right next to his - if you need anything.” 

 

You nodded silently and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your chest. “Thanks.” 

 

“No problem.” Sam smiled, leaving the room. “I’ll be right back with that shirt.” 

 

You finger combed your hair in the bathroom, getting it to look semi-decent until Sam retuned with the shirt. 

 

“Hope you like ACDC.” Sam said. 

 

“Who doesn’t?” You scoffed. 

 

“Touchée.” Sam hummed, handing her the shirt. “Night.” 

 

“Night.” You replied quietly, dropping the towel off and putting the shirt on. 


End file.
